devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Miki Makimura
Miki Makimura is an ordinary high school student who lives with her parents, Kozo and Akiko, her younger brother Tare, and Akira Fudo, the son of a family friend who moves in with them after his parents leave the country. As the state of the world grows bleaker and bleaker, Miki becomes the one ray of hope that motivates Akira in his battle against the demons. Unfortunately, Miki is savagely murdered by a group of humans out for demon blood, and Akira's faith in humanity dies with her. Appearance Miki is a girl in her late teens with short brown hair and eyes to match. She normally wears a hairband on her head. Miki has a slightly buxom figure, which both her brother and Akira (after his personality change) would sometimes tease her about, much to her irritation. Miki's fashion choices alternate between her school uniform, a one-piece dress similar to what she wears in the anime, and a jumper over a collared shirt. Personality In contrast to Akira's initial meek personality, Miki is brash, short-tempered, and can be provoked to violence, especially around bullies of Masa Bokuto. Though this is a side of herself that she is ashamed to show around Akira and is also shy and giddy. Always feeling that Akira was too sensitive and needed to toughen up, Miki gladly backs down and lets Akira do all the fighting once he fuses with Amon. Miki also became more attracted to Akira after this. Under her tough exterior, Miki cares deeply for her family and friends, especially Akira. She earned the nickname "Miki The Hands" from her strong openhanded slap. History Devilman Akira's Transformation Miki is first seen at the beginning of the first volume, apologizing to Akira for making him wait for her after school. Miki then teases Akira about his past reputation as a crybaby. As they walk home together, they are confronted by Dosu-Roku, Go, and Ken. The gang makes rude sexual remarks towards Akira and Miki, but this annoys Miki and causes her to scold them. When they try to retaliate against her insults, she slaps Ken and Go. However, she's unable to defend herself against Dosu-Roku, who grabs her and tries to undress her. She and Akira are saved from further harassment by Ryo Askua intervening and shooting at the gang, causing them to run off. Miki later goes home after Akira walks off with Ryo. The next morning, Miki and Akira are shown walking to school together; Miki is impressed by the change she sees in Akira's personality (unbeknownst to her, the result of him becoming Devilman), and jokes that his new, manlier attitude turns her on. Before she can continue teasing him, they find their path is blocked by Dosu-Roku's gang. Miki and the gang exchange insults, but nothing the gang can throw at Miki can match the tongue-lashing she gives them. Their manhood wounded, the gang decides to return the favor and draws their yakuza knives. Miki, expecting something like this to happen and preparing accordingly, whips out a switchblade and gets in a defensive position. However, before she can attack, Akira grabs her shoulder and tells her that he'll take care of them for her, to Miki's delight and relief. She cheers Akira on as he quickly beats Go, Ken, and finally Dosu-Roku into submission. After the fight, Miki gladly carries Akira's bags for him the rest of the way to school. Demon Encounters That night, Miki wakes Akira up from a nightmare he was having. She teases him about being so scared because of a dream and offers to have Akira sleep in her bed with her. Akira turns her down and deflects by telling her that he can see through her gown. Miki slaps Akira and pretends she was just joking. Before she heads back to her room, she tells Akira to dream of them going out on a date, and wishes him goodnight. Miki continues to play a supporting role over the next few story arcs. While bathing one evening, the water demon Ghelmer attempts to drown her, but she is rescued by Akira in time, but not before she swallowed some of Ghelmer's water and was possessed by him. A possessed Miki attacks Akira, but he slaps her away expelling Ghelmer's influence out of her. Miki later reluctantly joins Akira and Dosu-Roku's gang in fighting off the spider demons that had possessed their classmates in school. She beats the spiders off her classmates with her bags until a possessed karate student manages to break the handles and perform a rolling throw on Miki that propels her into the air. Akira manages to catch her before she falls to the ground. Miki never learns about Akira's true nature until nearly the end of the story, when she, along with her family and the rest of the country, views Ryo's tape of Akira transforming into Devilman. She is initially terrified but is convinced by Akira's plea that while he has a demonic body, he still has his human heart. He and Miki embrace one final time before he flees from Demon Busters that are headed for the Makimura household. Despite Akira's assurance that nothing can keep them apart, Miki tells Akira that she has a feeling that she'll never see him again. Akira then flees the scene, and not long after, the Demon Busters arrive and take Miki's parents, leaving her, Tare, and their friend/ally Masa Bokuto to fend for themselves. Death Unbeknownst to all of them, a mob of people carrying torches and various weaponry is forming around their home. Caught up in the mass paranoia incited by Ryo's video, the Makimuras' neighbors are convinced that Miki and Tare are demons and need to be exterminated. The mob breaks several windows on the first floor and set a tree on their lawn on fire. Miki doesn't believe that these people who she saw every day would hurt them at first. But Masa convinces her that, in the eyes of the bloodthirsty mob, they're nothing but demons in human skin. To defend herself, Masa teaches Miki how to make Molotov cocktails. When a man calling Miki a witch breaks through the front door with a pickaxe, she puts these homemade bombs to good use and throws one at him instantly causing him to burn up in flames. Miki gloats to him that she is a witch just like he says, and warns his companions not to underestimate her. She and Masa both manage to mow down several members of the mob, but their numbers were ultimately too great to keep this up. While on the lookout holding a lit Molotov cocktail, Miki is blindsided by a knife-wielding man and is stabbed in the back. She starts to throw her last cocktail at him, but he smacks it out of her hand. The man calls her a witch and says that her time has come. Immediately after this, more people break into the Makimura residence, saying that they want to tear Miki apart to see the true face of a witch. Suddenly, she hears a loud noise. Miki turns towards the noise and sees a severely wounded but still standing Masa behind an open door. Miki runs to him, begging him to help her. But before Masa can do anything more, two men jump him and laugh maniacally as they simultaneously stab Masa to death with a pickaxe and sword. Miki screams and runs for her life and stops at the stairway. She hears Tare fall down the stairs and calls out to him. However, when she looks, she sees that it is only Tare's headless body. A ferocious-looking man with a knife in his teeth comes down the stairs approaching a terrified Miki. In his hand is Tare's severed head, tears still running down the poor boy's face. Utterly defeated with nowhere to run and no means to protect herself, Miki shrieks in terror as the mob closes in on her and rips her clothes off. After destroying the Demon Busters HQ, Akira returns to Miki's home, only to find her head and various body parts, along with those of Masa and Tare, impaled on stakes and paraded around the area by the insane mob. Akira is so filled with rage that his transformation into Devilman completely incinerates the Makimura's house and the entire mob instantly. He is then seen walking through the flames, cradling Miki's head. All faith in humanity lost, Akira now only has one goal — to fight Satan and see who will be left standing between the demons and the Devilmen. Devilman Lady A girl named Miki Hirata appeared as a classmate and friend to Hikaru Fudo, even sharing the same nickname "Open Handed Miki". This implies that Miki was reincarnated after the original manga's events. Trivia * Miki appears in Violence Jack, that time in a relationship with Ryo Asuka but was rendered the Slum King's pet along with him after their limbs are cut off. * Miki appears in Shin Violence Jack, in two forms: one is a dog with her head, while the other is the rest of her body with and iron mask and a featureless face. The latter form is chained up in the Skull King's castle, while her dog-form helps Violence Jack, Sara and Ushio break into the aforementioned castle. The separation of her two forms is probably a nod to her fate in the Devilman manga, while her dog form is probably one to her appearance in the original Violence Jack. Near the end, the two forms reunite into her original form and she takes command over Cerberus before leaving Kanto with the Skull King and the demons. Gallery fuda.png|Miki and Akira Fudo cbdceb02be89e7a25c94d62cab1a6348.png|Miki slaps Ken Mikya.png|Miki looking apprehensive Die mik.png|Miki, Dosu-Roku and Go 87484c4dc1979a5b714e1f6412a0ee1c.png|Armed and dangerous Mikia.png|Tense kimia.png|Ready to slash f79e2ad4d530e3d0e3e9231e9383740d.png|Overjoyed 59d965dacae023b2cdff829f5b6b2dc4.png|Miki and Tare 8107b68ec5c0cdce62bd3428766ceb49.png|Miki ignores her brothers cries Gmchsfxxnzthd (2).jpg|Blushing drup.png|Miki is preyed upon by Ghelmer kicka.png|Ecstatic Mikisal.png|Miki introduces herself to Sachiko bbbb.png|Miki worries at home hat.png|Miki prays for Akira's safety masamiki.png|Miki tries in vain to defend her neighbours burnt.png|A witch torn adunder.png|Miki's body is torn apart headstick.png|A bloody demise Category:Manga charecters Category:Characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Humans Category:Devilman characters Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters